Painter's Class (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
The next day, Eska and Britze arrived at Painter's house/art studio to partake in his class. It was a bit chilly the next day, so they could wear their sweatshirts. The room was set where the stools were set in a semi circle and a canvas faced them. They took the seats in the middle of the semi circle and waited for painter to start. Britze noticed that the rest of the seats were empty. "Hey, Eska," Britze whispered to her, "Where are the other students Painter wanted to teach?" "I think we're the only students, Britze," Eska replied, "We actually care. But, on the plus side, we get special treatment!" "Special..." Britze gulped, "Treatment?" Suddenly, a voice interrupted the conversation. "Artists and Artistettes! Welcome to my first ever painting class! Here, we will learn the essentials to be a master painter and embrace your inner artist! Now, welcome your teacher, that's me, Painter Smurf!" Painter stepped out from behind the curtain and presented himself. Eska waved to get his attention while Britze shyly clapped for him. Painter looked around the room, "Where are my other students?" "Apparently," Eska explained, "Busy." "Well," Painter thought about this, then smiled, "It doesn't matter the size! I have a class right here!" Painter came over to the two and greeted them, "Merci, both of you, for sacrificing your time for me and my class!" He gave each of them a kiss on each cheek. Britze seemed to nervously tighten up, while Eska enjoyed it by giggling weirdly. "Well, he seems affectionate!" Eska stated. "...And I seem lightheaded," Britze added. "Now, let's start on the basics of an average painting!" Painter started to teach. He gave each of them a canvas and easel and made his way back to the front, "A painting usually starts with a drawing. You sketch out what you want in your painting, then fill in the gaps with color! Now, your assignment is to sketch out what you want in your painting. But, no pressure! The final assignment is in two days, so you have plenty of time! I will check on your progress in a bit" After he left, Eska and Britze started thinking on what they wanted in their painting. Eska then started giggling. "Iridocyclitis" Eska muttered then giggled. She said it again, then starting laughing,"I'm gonna start on my painting now!" She grabbed one tube of black paint and started. Britze, however, drew a blank. She had no idea what to draw. She was terrified of disappointing Painter, since art meant so much to him. The pressure of that thought made Britze very nervous. She could feel her heart in her chest as she stared at the blank canvas before her. "Hey, Painter!" Eska called to him, "I finished my painting!" "Oh, so you have?" Painter got up to look at Eska's masterpiece, "Well, let us...Sacre bleu!" The painting was just a stick figure with one bigger eye. It was outlined in black paint. "What is ze meaning of zis?!" Painter cried out. "The inflammation of the eye and of the celery body!" Eska explained. Painter rubbed his temple with his fingers, "First of all. it's ciliary. Second, that is not the masterpiece I hoped you would make! You would have to add color and more detail!" Eska thought about his words, "More detail, eh?" "Britze," Painter moved on to her, "What about you?" Britze started to tremble. What was Painter going to say when he sees a blank canvas? Previous Next Category:Painter's Class chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater